


Someone's imagination

by Yure_chan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Food, M/M, Tacos, inspired by Tacos Anyone?, some weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yure_chan/pseuds/Yure_chan
Summary: Inspired in "Tacos Anyone?" by babygirl127





	Someone's imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in "Tacos Anyone?" by babygirl127
> 
>  On the labels that babygirl127 series 2003 puts, use 2012 just because it's easier to draw them for me.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> They are cute too ;)


End file.
